Unorthodox
by TriplePirouette
Summary: GSR You know how you were saying that you wanted to do something unorthodox? Something a little different? Sara


Title: Unorthodox

  


By: TriplePirouette

  


Category: GSR, Fluff, probably OOC but fun 

  


Spoilers: uh, just general CSI knowledge.

Disclaimer: They're not mine- I'm a poor college student having fun... take pity... 

  


Distribution: please ask first :) 

  


Summary: You know how you were saying that you wanted to do something unorthodox? Something a little different?

  


Author's notes: An interesting little thought that popped in my head...thanks as always to Marlou and Kelly for the wonderful BETA!

  


Feedback PLEASE at: TriplePirouettePhile@hotmail.com I love anything constructive! Blatant flames, however, will be disregarded and used to roast s'mores.... 

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


"What are you looking at?" Sara asked as she snuggled deeper into Grissom's chest, pulling the crisp white sheets up over their naked bodes with her free hand. 

  


Grissom regarded her finger once again before placing a kiss on it and holding her hand between them. "Looking at your fingerprints," he said as though it were the most natural thing in the world to be doing. 

  


"My fingerprints?" She tipped her chin on his chest to look up into his blue eyes, clouded with sated contentment, and pulled their linked hands closer to her cheek until she was resting on them. "What about my fingerprints?" 

  


"They're yours." When her forehead wrinkled in confusion, he brought her hand up between them, and traced her fingers ridges with his own as he continued. "Unless you believe in reading palms, there's nothing you can truly learn from these little ridges. But in the end, they're as unique to you as the sum of your life's experiences. Though they can't tell me anything about you, they identify you more uniquely than even your name." 

  


Sara turned their hands so she was looking at Grissom's larger, rougher fingers, and began to examine the patterns there more closely. "How incredibly poetic of you." She placed a kiss on each of his fingers. "You know how you were saying that you wanted to do something unorthodox? Something a little different?"

  


"Yeah? What about it?" Grissom was surprised at the change of subject, but tried to follow her meandering mind as she held his hand in hers and smiled up at him devilishly. 

  


"There's something I've always wanted to do, and I think this would be perfect...." The gleam in her eyes frankly frightened Grissom a bit, but as she leaned up and began to seductively whisper her plan to him, a grin spread across his face. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Did you guys go looking at rings yet?" Catherine asked casually as she and Grissom walked down the hallway to drop off their evidence at ballistics. 

  


"No." Grissom said as he began to fill out the form at the ballistics lab to go with the evidence. "We decided on something a little more...unconventional." He handed the evidence over and walked out of the lab, Catherine on his heels. 

  


"Wait, unconventional? What do you mean by that?" she asked as she fell in step next to him. 

  


"It means... not conforming to what is generally done." Grissom looked at her with an eyebrow raised and over the top of his glasses, signaling that the discussion should be over. Catherine had other plans. 

  


"So then, no rings at all?" She pushed past him into the break room and poured herself a cup of stale coffee. 

  


Grissom rounded the table and came up behind Sara; gently removing her left hand from the magazine she was reading and showed it to Catherine. The subtle diamond sparkled on the backdrop of her porcelain skin. "Engagement ring."

  


"You know what I mean." She added another packet of sugar to her coffee and leaned against the counter, staring at the both of them. 

  


Without looking up, Sara spoke, as she entwined her fingers with Grissom's, "Not important to us."

  


"We're not doing a traditional ceremony, Catherine, what makes you think we'd do anything else the traditional way?" Grissom carefully replaced Sara's hand before heading over for a cup of coffee himself. 

  


"So, are you going to tell me what you are going to do?" Catherine looked between the two of them and noticed that they smiled at each other before Sara spoke again.

  


"Well, it still signifies our love, our bond, and our permanent commitment, but also signifies possession, our respect for the uniqueness of the other, the pain we've been through, and even our jobs." A small half smirk adorned Sara's face at the end of her speech, satisfied that she'd confused Catherine beyond belief. 

  


Catherine just shrugged and turned, sauntering out of the room, mumbling to herself. 

Moving back over to her, Grissom leaned down and placed his chin on her shoulder, reading the article she had in front of her. "Interesting?"

  


She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, her eyes again scanning the page. "Very." 

  


He turned his head and kissed her palm, then took her hand and stood up. "Right after work?"

  


"Yup." Sara smiled up at him and squeezed his hand before releasing him and turning back to her article. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Grissom kissed her left ring finger before pressing it into the inkpad and then rolling it across the paper. Gently, he took the wet towel next to him and cleaned her finger while she smiled at him. Turning to the small sheet of paper he leaned down and regarded it carefully. 

  


"Beautiful," was the only word he could utter. 

  


A gleam in her eye, Sara reached for his hand, "Your turn."

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Oh, God, Sara!" Catherine jumped up and practically dove to Sara's feet and reached for her left ankle. "I don't know how you did it, but you got a stain on the inside of your ankle. Did you bring an extra pair of pantyhose like I told.... you're not wearing pantyhose..." Catherine took a hold of her ankle and pulled it closer. "No way." 

  


When she looked up, Sara was grinning widely at her. "Yes way."

  


"Wow," Catherine let her ankle go and stood, looking Sara over in her plain white dress as she bent down to continue to buckle the ankle strap on her heels, the very action that had drawn Catherine's attention in the first place. "And Grissom?"

  


Sara's answer was strained as she fought with the tiny silver buckle. "He has mine on his ankle, too."

  


"Yours?" Catherine asked as Sara sat back up and looked at the mirror in front of her, making sure her hair hadn't fallen from it's French twist. 

  


"Yeah. I got his fingerprint tattooed on my anklebone and he got mine on his. We printed each other ourselves." Sara looked quite proud, but Catherine could only give a good-natured, if unbelieving, laugh. 

  


"Only you two would do something like that. I swear..." she shook her head, then crouched down for a better look. "So that's really Grissom's fingerprint?"

  


"Yup. We had to find an artist who was willing to do it, and we had to scan the prints and reverse them so when he transferred them to our skin they'd be the right direction, but you can get ten solid points of identification from them." Sara held her ankle out for Catherine to examine, and beamed as she showed off her symbol of undying love. 

  


"So scientific, yet amazingly... romantic." Catherine stood and pulled Sara up with her. She looked her over, making sure nothing was out of place. "Ready?"

  


"Feels like I've been waiting forever, I'm more than ready." Sara reached to the small dressing table and picked up the bouquet of white roses as a soft knock came at the door. "Come in."

  


"Ladies, you ready?" Nick's drawl showed slightly as he smiled and stuck his head in the small room. "Everybody's waiting, Mrs. Grissom." 

  


"We're ready, Nick. Lead the way," Catherine turned to Sara and smiled as she followed Nick out the door. 

  


Sara took a deep breath and headed out of the room, walking up the small corridor to the Justice of the Peace's office. Nick held the door for her, and inside stood Grissom, dapper in his suit, and smiling more than she had seen in a while. As she put her left foot down she turned it out slightly, and winked to Grissom as he caught her gesture. 

  


As she reached for his hand he winked back, and they turned to the Justice of the Peace, their commitment to each other already permanently imprinted on their bodies and souls. 


End file.
